


萬男叢中一點粉 #1: 護妹模式要覺醒了www

by AucLan



Series: 萬男叢中一點粉 [1]
Category: B-PROJECT and Related Fandoms - All Media Types, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Female!Yuuta, Gen, Head Canon included, Hints for MasuAshu, No relationships for now - Freeform, OOCness, Sera Rikka - Freeform, Slight Xover with SolidS (Rikka mentioned), THRIVE-centred, Yuuta-centred
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: THRIVE裡的笨蛋哥哥們突然意識到，他們隊中粉髮成員是個女生的事實。





	萬男叢中一點粉 #1: 護妹模式要覺醒了www

THRIVE是B-Pro中四組合裡最奇特的一個。只有這個三人組合中有一位女生。其他人說起來都在質疑是不是當時boss燒壞腦什麼的，居然要在男團中加上一個女生，說要什麼萭綠叢中一點紅的話。

女成員沒有被粉絲拍死就很好運了好嗎？

只是阿修 悠太頂着一個男生的名字，出道時也要不是中性打扮就是可愛正太裝，漸漸B-Pro的成員也覺得，唔，這個方案可行。

前提是他們都把這個女生當成男孩看。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"剛親、健健~ 你們終於好了w " 在拍攝唱片封面現場，因為男女有別，THRIVE的三人當然要分開上妝換裝。而早早就弄好的悠太正百般無聊在一旁玩手機自拍，看到二人的時候就撲了上去。

習慣性的準備開罵讓悠太別黏着自己的剛士突然失了聲。在旁的健十也好不到哪裡，睜大雙眼久久不能回復。

雖然還是属於中性的打扮，但是繃緊的上衣描繪了少女較窄的肩膀，成長期發展着的曲線也若隱若現，加上因為抱緊自己而感受到的柔軟的身體......健十二話不說的把少女扯下來。"剛士，你的外套給我!" 着急的健十說話的語氣不是很好，直接命令組裡另一位男生。

難得剛士沒有跟健十吵架，直接就把自己的外套披在阿修身上。

"你們在幹什......?" 悠太話未說完，剛士就在叫喊道，"讓你穿上就穿上! 不到拍攝的一刻都不能脫下來!" 

粉髮少女不明所以，"可是我沒有覺得冷啊？"

剛士和健十不禁覺得，面前的少女是完全沒有身為女性的自覺? 是因為每天都在跟他們這幫男生在一起嗎？

不行不行不行! 要跟這個完全無意識的傢伙再教育!

至於THRIVE外的男人，全、部、都、是、敵、人!

此時完全不知道自己將要面對什麼的少女只是一臉迷惘。


End file.
